Happily Ever After
by Hidden Ghost Writer
Summary: they are happily ever after together, Harry and Hermione, but when harry breaks her heart, who will she turn to beside Draco Malfoy


CHAPTER ONE: Happily Ever After  
  
"Oh Harry, I love you so much" Hermione sighed happily in the arms of her boyfriend and best friend. She had finally gotten Harry's attention this year with her new look. It was their sixth year at Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry. Hermione had turned more heads then one when she had arrived this year with her mousy frizz of hair gone straight and highlighted from the sun after her summer vacation in Jamaica. Her tanned skin made her shine with an almost goddess like glow and she had definately grown in more ways then one. She was slim waisted and large busted. She looked like she could have been a supermodel, but she was still the same old Hermione inside. The summer had deffinately worshiped her. But she wasn't the only one to come back looking hot. Harry and Ron had come back with hard muscular features that made girls' knees turn jello when they walked past. Ron was no longer the lanky skinny boy he had been when he first came to Hogwarts after a summer of wrangeling dragons with Charlie in Romania. His freckles shown bright from the sun and he had a nice tan also. Harry on the otherhand, gained his look from spending the summer with Sirus, after clearing his name, and practiced his quiditch as much as he could, while also working out to make himself his best for the game he loved so dearly. He was happy and glad to be away from the Dursleys.  
  
Hermione had always had a thing for Harry, but didn't tell him, thinking he would never like a girl like her. But when she saw him this year, he seemed to like her as much as she like him and had asked her to be his girlfriend. Now, it was Halloween and they were under a tree by the lake, watching the fireworks their new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Granulus Owlmonkee, had put on for their enjoyment. Harry and Hermione were apart from the crowd though, spending some alone time together. Hermione had never been snogged and she wanted tonight to be the night. Her and Harry had been together since the second day of school and they still hadn't done anything more then hold hands and hug. Hermione knew she was usually the "good girl" but she wanted Harry more then he would ever know. Finally, she had had enough and turned to face him. Without a word she grabbed his face and pressed it to hers, snogging him for all she was worth. Harry was so shocked it took him a while to realize what was happening. But soon he gave fully into Hermione and relaxed. Hermione smoothly slipped her tounge out and tasted the sweetness of Harry's own tounge. She rolled on top of him, pressing him into the tree and herself into him. She had waited so long for this and planned on throughly enjoying it to its fullest. She slipped her hands under Harry's robes and up to his bare chest. Pausing for only a second, she cast a quick camo spell, pulling the boughs of the weeping willow's branches in to surround them and hide them from prying eyes. She let go of everything "good girl" about her and let the "bad girl" out to play. She pulled Harry's robe off and started on his shirt buttons. Harry was snogging Hermione, but stopped when he noticed his bare chest. Was this the Hermione he knew? She wasn't usually like this. Soon, he didn't care and pulled off Hermione's own robe and ran his hand up her leg and under her skirt, grabbing her ass. Hermione starddled Harry and pulled off her tie. She smiled sexily and started to unbutton her own shirt. She took off her tie and put it around Harry's neck, pulling him into her, her now bare chest pressed against his. Harry's glasses we no longer on, but he didn't seem to care. His hand were on the ground and he tried to support his and Hermione's combined weights as she kissed and licked him. Her hands found themselves to Harry's trousers and started at the zipper. Soon they were there, Harry not even doing anything but lay under Hermione as she soon stopped, chest heaving, both of them in their underwear. Hermione suddenly got off of Harry and started to dress. Harry must have looked confused because she licked his cheek and then snogged him teasingly before whispering in his ear, "There is more where that came from in the west tower tomarrow night at midnight." She blew in his ear and licked it playfully before walking through the willow's branches and back to the castle. Harry, still in shock, lay there in his boxers for a minute or so before quickly dressing and running off to find Ron and tell him about everything that happened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco was not at the fireworks that night, he was sleeping with that nights girl. He wasn't into attachment and slept with a new girl every night. The Slytherin girls were sluts and were happy to have any fuck they could get. Draco loved it at first, but it got old. Something was missing. After they were done, Draco got up and looked out the window as he got dress and as Narcisia left. He saw something that surprised him. Granger was walking out from an enclosed area under a willow tree, hair mussed and clothes not orderly with a sexy look on her face, followed a little while later by Potter, whose shirt was unbuttoned and pants unzipped, as though he was in a hurry and a daze. Draco could not believe his eyes. Granger and Potter? They were wimps, but here they were, coming out of a private spot as though they had just had sex or something. Draco wasamazed. He didn't think either of them had it in them to do something other then hold hands. If they weren't his worst enemies, he would have given Potter props for breaking in the "good girl" of Hogwarts, little miss virgin forever her self, Granger! Draco did not want to admit it, but Hermione looked hot this year. And after what he could assume had just happened, if Potter could get some from her, anyone could.  
"What am I THINKING! She is a bloody no good mudblood and has no right to be on this earth, let alone any where near me." Draco mumbled to himself, but a part of him still thought she was hot and wanted a piece of that ass. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
One month later  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry! Its just, I have liked Cho for so long and she finally took notice of me and asked me out....and, you understand dont you?" Harry tried to explain. Hermione tried her best to hold in her tears and put on a happy face, but it wasn't working.  
"But, but Harry...I thought you liked me. What about the west tower? What about Halloween? What about fucking last night? Don't i mean ANYTHING to you?" Hermione had changed her sorrow into anger in the blink of an eye.  
"Hermione, please. I still like you a lot! But you are my best friend too and I like Cho too...please, don't be mad." Harry pleaded. But Hermione had had enough and she just turned and stormed out of the common room. She could not believe Harry would DO that to her! After all she had done! She ran to the willow tree where she and Harry had been Halloween night and cried harder then she had ever cried before. She didn't even notice Draco walk up and watch her before sitting next to her untill he reached out a stroked her hair gentally. Hermione was shocked and looked at the boy that was supposed to be her worst enemy. His eyes looked soft blue instead of the usual ice blue that they usually were when he saw her. He looked amazingly attractive with his blonde hair hanging gently in his eyes and his pale skin glowing. His uniform looked comfortable tight around his broad muscular chest and for the first time in Hermione's life, he looked gental and caring.  
"No snide remarks today Malfoy?" Hermione sniffed without making it seem like a bad comment. All bad thoughts about him were gone in her pain over Harry. Before Draco could answer, Hermione started to cry again and burried her face into Draco's shoulder. This surprised Draco, but made him happy too for some reason and he put a protective arm around her as she just cried and told him what had happened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Draco held Granger in his arms and listened to her story he felt a sudden protectiveness over the girl and a fierce anger towards Potter for hurting her. He tried to think of something mean to say to her but could think of nothing. But he did think of a plan to cheer her up.  
"What if we make a deal. I hate Potter more then anything and you seem to be pretty mad at him yourself right now. How about we do something to get that bloody tosser back? How about we pretend to be going out to get back at him for everything he did to you? It would give that prat a blow to the ego when he sees that you got over him so quickly for someone he despises and he will come back to you on his hands and knees, begging for you to take him back and then you can squish him like the buggering worm he is." Draco whispered gentally into Hermione's ear. She looked up into his eyes and nodded, and almost evil gleem entering her eyes through the tears and a smile playing on her lips. She looked suddenly confused.  
"Why are you helping me? I thought you hated me, and i was a no good mudblood or something." She asked. Draco thought. That was a good question. Why was he helping her? He didn't know himself so he just said, "I will do anything to piss off Potter and I'm not so cold hearted. I'll help out the occasional poor soul" he said teasingly. Hermione's face broke out into a full smile. "But dont tell anyone i'm nice now, ok? you'll ruin my reputation!" Hermione hugged Draco.  
"Your secret is safe with me." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thanks" Hermione lay back into Draco's arms and he wrapped his arms around her, and for once in his life, he wanted to be nice to her and didn't just want to get her in his bed for a night and send her packing. 


End file.
